


Running From the Police, Straight Into Your Arms.

by xCaraChimerax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Theo's just trying to get some sleep, idk - Freeform, liam's wanted by the cops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/pseuds/xCaraChimerax
Summary: Liam's hiding from the police, and what better place to hide than in Theo's back yard. Theo takes pity on the beautiful criminal sneaking around in his yard late at night and invites him in. Cocoa, fuzzy socks and cute kisses happen.





	Running From the Police, Straight Into Your Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have no idea what this is. I seen a cute little running from the cops quote and my brain went haywire and this happened. It's the middle of June but apparently my brain had other ideas. So have some wintery vibes. Thanks for reading!!

A loud thud, followed by a hushed voice and then wailing police sirens wakes Theo up from where he had just fallen asleep. “Fuuuuuck,” he groans, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and winces when the flashing red numbers read 3:23 AM. Great, he has to be up at 9 for work, and yeah that’s not early but he had only been sleeping for maybe 45 minutes and now he surely wasn’t getting any sleep at all. Another series of quiet whispers catch Theo’s attention and has him walking over and peeking out his window, doing a double take when he sees a boy around his age and a dog leaning up against the fence in his back yard. Theo rubs his eyes and looks again, making sure his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. Nope, to his dismay, there is a still a stranger hanging out in his yard. Throwing his favorite hoodie on, he shoves his feet into his boots and heads downstairs. 

 

Theo peeks out one last time before opening up the sliding glass door and stepping out into the cold winter air. “Um, Hi. Can I help you with something?” Theo calls to the boy hesitantly, silently praying for him to not be a serial killer. He should’ve brought a bat or something to protect himself if this turns sideways. The boy whips around, surprise and something akin to terror on his face. “Oh, shit man. I thought you were the cops,” the boy lets out on a sigh, followed by a whole body shiver. Hell, he doesn’t even have a long sleeve shirt on, he’s got to be freezing. Theo is thinking about how cold he is himself when what the other boy just said clicks in his head, “Excuse me, the cops? Why would I be the cops?” he rushes out, “ Oh, god. Are you hiding from the cops? Why’re you in my yard?” Theo’s heart is racing and his voice is getting higher with each word, he’s about to die, isn’t he? This stranger is running from the cops and is probably going to murder him and holy shit is that blood on his hands? “Listen, I have some money in the house, whatever you want. You can have it, please don’t kill me?” Theo practically begs. He’s almost on the verge of tears, he’s hardly awake and he’s about to die and he didn’t even say goodbye to snuggles. SNUGGLES! He looks at the boy’s dog and thinks about sharp teeth growling at his precious cat, “ Please don’t let your dog eat my cat.” Theo thinks he might be hyperventilating by the time he’s done, but when he finally looks back at the strangers face all he sees is a wide smile. Great, not only is a killer, he’s a psycho. 

“Did you just ask me not to kill you?” The boy is laughing at him now, that’s just lovely. Not only is he going to die, but he’s going to die of embarrassment first. “Seriously, dude? You watch too much TV,” the stranger jokes. “I’m not going to kill you, I’m just uh...exercising?.” He says like a question. Theo watches as he rubs his hands up and down his arms, watching as they leave trails of red on the fabric of his shirt. The ‘not-killer’ glances down at his arms and back to Theo’s face, “Oh, sorry.” He says, trying to wipe his hands on the front of his jeans. He holds up both hands, revealing a cut in the middle of his palm, it looks pretty deep and starts bleeding again almost immediately.” I cut it on a different fence I had to crawl under.” He sounds like he’s being truthful, but what if he’s also a master manipulator too? “Oh, yeah sorry. Okay, so long story short, I let Pean shit in a guys car and maybe punched him after” followed by a long pause,” twice, and then the cops showed up and I ran.” He rushes out, sounding a mix of proud and embarrassed. Theo thinks back to what he just said and can’t help but to laugh, the other boy’s eyebrows raising in amusement.  
“ Oh so now you’re laughing at me. What happened to ‘please mister don't kill me or my cat’?” the boy asks through a grin, then ducks suddenly when another police car goes by. The ‘not-killer’s dog lets out a low whine and Theo’s pretty sure he just saw the dog shiver before the boy is removing his beanie and placing it atop the dogs head. “It’s okay, Pean, we’ll go home in a little while, promise” the boy assures him in a sweet voice. It’s actually kind of cute, but Theo would deny it if asked. “So let me get this straight..” “Liam” “Liam, you let Pean?” Theo gestures towards the dog, and waits until he gets a nod before continuing “shit in someone’s car and then you punched them, twice. Now you’re running from the cops. Is that right?” The boy, Liam nods his head, beaming smile on his face. “Yup, sounds about right.” Liam peeks through a crack in the fence trying to get a good look around to see if there are any police cars nearby and sighs when he sees flashing lights. “ I’m sorry…” “Theo” Liam’s lips curve up at the sides when Theo cuts in, “ I’m sorry Theo, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just don’t want them taking Pb cause I was stupid, ya know?” The boy looks kind of sad now, glancing down where his dog is pressed up against his leg. “Pb?” Theo asks, now confused. “Oh, duh. His name is Peanut Butter, so Pean, Pb, Butter, Nutty, all sorts of things really.” Liam laughs, then leans down to snuggle into the gray hairs of the dog's muzzle. “ Yes, you’re a good dog. Aren’t you? Yes, you are!” He’s talking in the same voice one would speak to a newborn in and it is insanely endearing and it’s what makes Theo throw caution to the wind when he speaks next. “ Do you and Peanut Butter want to come in, it’s freezing out here?“ Theo barely has the whole question out before Liam is nodding his head furiously, “Absolutely.”

Theo has been standing on his back patio this whole time, speaking to Liam from where he had been leaned against the fence, the only light being a dim glow from the streetlight down a couple of houses down. When the other boy trudges through the snow, right up to Theo, Theo can’t help the little gasp that leaves his lips. Liam might be the prettiest boy he’s ever seen in his life, and he’s seen a lot of them. His hair is a mess atop his head, from where he removed his beanie which is still sitting precariously on Pean’s head. He has icy blue eyes, glittering with the reflection of the colorful Christmas lights hung on the house, and his mouth. God, his mouth; his lips are a rosy red, probably from the cold and they look so kissable and…. Theo needs to stop thinking about this hopefully not-a-killer’s mouth. When Theo finally drags his gaze away from Liam’s lips, blue eyes blink back at him. “ Not to sound like a weirdo, but uh, are we going in? It’s fucking freezing,” he chuckles, rubbing his uncut hand on the back of his neck. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Theo leads him and Pean into the house, closing the door tightly behind them and makes his way over to the fireplace. He bends down and switches it on, fiddling with the knobs to get the setting just right. He’s so happy this place has an electric fireplace. He looks back to see the other boy just standing in the middle of the living room, looking around. “You can sit ya know?” Liam looks down and motions at his wet clothes,”Nah, man. I don’t wanna ruin anything,” his pants are soaked up past his knees and his socks are sopping wet. Theo takes pity on this pretty stranger and gestures for him to follow him. 

As Theo walks back to his room he starts to think about how stupid of an idea this really was. First, he lets this stranger into his house, now he has him coming to his room. How dumb could Theo be right now? Theo really hopes Liam’s not a crazy person, hell-bent on killing foolish people like Theo, not only because Theo’s not really ready to die, no matter how many times the phrase ‘just kill me already’ comes out of his mouth in a day, but because Liam is really pretty and it would just be such a shame and a waste for someone to look like that and be a maniac. Theo turns to glance back at Liam, just took look at his face again, maybe check to see if he has a knife in his hand, Theo’s not sure; probably a little of both. He’s relieved to see that there is, in fact, no knife in Liam’s hand, just a bright smile on the boy's perfect face. Although, Theo can see the cut more clearly now that they’re in the light and it definitely needs bandaging. Theo leads the freezing boy into his room and starts gathering clothing for him, shirt:check, pants: check, boxers? No, no boxers, his are going to have to be okay, Theo is not sharing underwear with this stranger, no matter how gorgeous he is. He grabs two pairs of socks, one regular and one thick and fluffy, and hands the pile to Liam.” Here, here are some dry clothes, you can change in the bathroom right down the hall. Theo points to the doorway he’s referring to and watches as Liam shuffles toward the door without another word. 

Theo’s sitting on his bed wondering how his night turned out like this when a very shirtless Liam appears in the doorway, “Sorry, I know this is so bold of me for asking but I’m all wet, and I’ve been outside for basically ever and you know how cold it is out there, and I was going to ask if I could just hop in the shower real quick? I won’t use a lot of water I just wanna get under the warm water for a minute. God, I can’t believe I’m even asking, just neverm-” The boy says the words all as one giant sentence rushing them out and looking as if he wished he swallowed them instead.”Yeah, that's fine. Don’t worry about the water, take your time.” Theo tells him, he’d tell him just about anything to get him back in the bathroom and not in front of Theo barely clothed, before Theo has to explain why he has a raging hard-on to the boy. The listens as the water turns on and the rings of the curtain slide across the bar and as Liam shuts it. He’s just sitting listening to the water hit the bottom of the shower when he hears Liam start singing and that’s his cue to go back downstairs and stop being a creep and listening to this boy shower.

When he makes his way back to the living room he finds that Peanut Butter is now curled up in a ball on his couch with a little white floof curled right into his side. Huh, guess him and snuggles like each other. Theo heads to the kitchen when he hears the bathroom door open upstairs and starts preparing some hot chocolate, it’s the best way to warm up his mom used to tell him. Liam finds him just as he’s throwing a few mini marshmallows into each mug, “Wow, I thought I smelled something yummy, just assumed it was you,” he straight out giggles and it sends Theo’s brain into some sort of meltdown when he realizes what was just said. Liam must see the blush creeping into Theo’s face because he has a shit-eating grin on his face when he apologizes, looking like he doesn’t mean it one bit. Theo hands him his cocoa and they head back into the living room, choosing to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace and let the animals keep their spots on the couch. Theo sets his drink down and stretches his legs out curling his toes towards the fire, and looks over to see Liam do the same. He’s got both pairs of the socks on, the thick black ones pulled up to his shins while the red fluffy ones come to about his ankle. The pants he had borrowed from Theo are loose, the top is a little too long, the sleeves being pulled over his fingers, making little sweater paws and all of it makes him look incredibly adorable. Theo must be staring again because he hears Liam chuckle and finds him staring right back.“You do that a lot, don’t you?” he questions, Theo looks offended for all of two seconds before he sees the blush that has spread over the other boys face, and takes a chance to darken it a bit. “Only when my company is as pretty as you.” he tries, and the chance paid off. Liam’s race is a rosy red now, and not from the cold as he ducks his head and mutters a quiet thank you. 

“So, can I ask, what exactly happened tonight?”Theo asks a few minutes later, “Ah, yeah well..” Liam tells him how he was walking Pean down Main St in town when a guy leaning against his car started whistling at him and yelling vulgar things. He ignored it and headed into the one cafe in town that allows dogs, and got himself a coffee, but the guy followed him in and kept harassing him. He tells Theo how the man kept scooting closer and closer to him, and placing his hand on his arm, and wouldn’t back off. Theo’s got a gross feeling in his gut thinking about someone doing this type of thing to Liam, hell, to anyone really. Liam explains how he came up with a plan in his head after Pean had started whining to go out, he had told the guy to go wait in the restroom and he was going to pay for his coffee then he’d be in to ‘have some fun’. Liam looks over to Pean, a small smile forming on his face as hell tells Theo how he quickly paid the cashier and brought Pean outside to where the guy had parked his car and was going to let Pean pee on his tire before leaving when he noticed Pean starting to squat and had a better idea. He starts laughing when he tells Theo how he had opened up the driver's side door and ushered Pean in and let him shit right on the seat. His eyes are watering and he’s got his hand wrapped around his stomach with how hard he’s laughing by the end and how could Theo not join in when this boy looks like the epitome of sunshine? Liam tells him about how the guy had come out and flipped when he saw what was happening and had called Pean a ‘no good worthless, disgusting mutt’ and Liam had punched him right in the nose, then for good measure had punched him again before walking away. He had been halfway down the street when he saw the first cop car, an officer with a flashlight pointing into yards, searching. Searching for him. He tells Theo how he was so scared that they’d take Pean away he did the first thing that came to mind and ran. He’d climbed through a hole in a metal fence before guiding Pean through, making sure he didn’t get cut up, and that’s how he hurt his hand. Theo’s was the first yard he had come across that looked good enough to hide in. He finishes his story with “and here we are,” and a cute little laugh and Theo can’t be blamed when he leans right in and kisses him. 

Pulling back as quickly as he had gone in Theo is fast to apologize, “Shit, shit. I’m sorry. You just said this all started over someone trying to force themselves onto you and now here I am and I didn’t even think I just-”he’s cut off by warm lips pressed to his, gentle at first, before increasing the pressure. Liam’s way of kissing is much like him, himself; all over the place. One minute its gentle brushes of lips, barely touching, next its soft tongues caressing and sharp teeth nibbling. It’s intoxicating and Theo is ready to get drunk off it. He doesn’t know how long they lay there on the floor kissing, but the first light of the morning is starting to shine through the windows when he hears Liam start to snore softly where his head is on Theo’s chest. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, easier than he has in a while. He dreams of blue eyes and cold bitten lips.

When Theo wakes up in the morning, he’s alone and cold on the floor. He pulls himself up and ambles through the house, checking the bathrooms and anywhere else the other boy could be, even though he knows he’s gone. It’s just his luck he’d meet the boy of his dreams and he’d leave before Theo woke up, Theo doesn’t even know his last name, and he never bothered to ask for a phone number. He sighs and plops himself onto the couch, pulling Snuggles onto his lap, before clicking on the TV and putting the news on. 

*ONGOING SEARCH FOR MAN WHO ROBBED MCDONALDS OF 648 CHICKEN NUGGETS*

Theo watches the story and realizes quickly that the cops Liam thought were after him, in fact, were after the chicken nugget thief. Who the hell is going to eat 648 chicken nuggets anyway? He wonders if Liam has seen this if he knows he’s safe. Maybe that’s why he left, he didn’t need Theo anymore. Why did that thought make Theo’s heart ache, just a little bit? What a night it had been. 

Theo shoves his feet into his boots and grabs his keys before heading out the door for work. When he reaches his car he can’t help but smile, there, on the windshield in sloppy handwriting it reads “ you’re so pretty”, and under that is a note stuck under the wiper blade.

theo,  
sorry i left so early, had to get Pean home and get to work. thanks for letting us stay!!  
Here’s my number, i really hope to hear from you!  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx  
XOXO Liam


End file.
